fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jbriner
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Jbriner! Thanks for your edit to the Kirin Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 03:45, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Kirin Slayer and Anita Hello. I'm Ash and an admin on Fairy Tail Fanon. Unfortunately, I have had to delete your Kirin Slayer Magic and Anita Everwood article. You must have 50 meaningful edits and a week of editing here before creating/using any Lost Magic. In addition, we aren't accepting any more fanon styles as of now. If you wish to ask for permission for an existing fanon style, please refer to User:Perchan. If you wish to create another fanon style, also refer to her, but do not expect being granted permission without a thorough case. Sorry for the inconvenience, but these are the rules. Happy editing. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:29, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, don't take that tone with me. Secondly, I messaged you already about the circumstances behind the articles being deleted. Read your talk page before you lash out. Lastly, put a signature at the end of your posts. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:44, November 15, 2016 (UTC) That's your first warning. Be civil. Secondly, "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 13/10/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it." this is on the recent wiki activity, clearly showing no new fanon styles. I understand your frustrations, however, please take up that concern with Perchan, as I said before. Secondly, the rule about 50 edits has always been in place, as seen in Rule 3.4a on Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki:Rules. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:26, November 15, 2016 (UTC) "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Sorry, but no. You need fifty edits, a week of editing, and one complete character to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic in general. Per (This is my stage now!) 07:55, November 15, 2016 (UTC)